The invention relates to a machine for processing objects, especially a labeling machine or filler for containers such as bottles, consisting of a plurality of work stations disposed in a peripheral area about a turntable which has at least two arcuate transport path sections, one for each string of the objects, and stationary or synchronously moving processing means, such as labeling stations or filler spouts associated with these transport path sections, as well as transfer devices, especially in the form of entrance and exit star wheels, which adjoin infeed and outfeed conveyors, especially belt conveyors.
In the processing of containers, such as bottles, one factor determining the maximum output is the maximum possible speed at which the containers can be transported. Another factor is the maximum allowable noise level. To respect these limitations on the output of the processing machine, it has been common, when a high output is desired, to install two complete processing machines side by side. According to a more recent, as yet unpracticed, proposal, a greater output can also be achieved without exceeding the maximum possible transport speed by dividing a turntable which carries the objects in a single dense path past processing stations into two arcuate transport path sections, one for each string of containers. In this case an entrance for the one string of containers is directly adjacent the other string of containers. The transfer means at the entrances and exits are in the form of entrance and exit star wheels situated outside of the turntable. The infeed and outfeed conveyors of the two strings of objects are situated on opposite sides of the center line of separation between the two arcuate transport path sections. Thus the amount of space required is slightly smaller than that required by two complete processing machines, and the cost of the machinery involved is reduced. Furthermore, the transport path sections situated between the entrance and exit star wheel of each string of objects are accessible to the operator only by crossing over the infeed and outfeed conveyors.